One shot - Mugen Tsukuyomi
by Banshee-024
Summary: One shot - P with Semi-plot story with a darkish Naruto.


Naruto shorts story 18 – The corrupted Naruto

Shinku – Mugen Tsukuyomi

This is porn with a semi-plot.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were married for two years. The marriage quickly fell down for them as Sakura cheated on Naruto with Sasuke. He stopped caring about Sakura and they constantly were fighting. He even stayed up late at his work instead of coming back home. He also went on several business trip with his co-workers for the company he worked for. What Sakura didn't know was, Naruto was compiling several data, videos and photos of her affair with Sasuke. When she hit him with a divorce paper, she would lose, because he had a very very very good lawyer in Temari Nara.

He had multiple affairs at his job, his colleagues, Hinata, Yakumo and Karin were all over him. His bosses, Kurenaï, Yugao and Shizune couldn't just get enough of his dick it made him climb ranks easily over the two years. He was also one of the top negotiators in the firm he worked. He was able to make the CEO of Terumi company sign a contract with Senju company… He submitted the Terumi strongest woman with his dick. She also was pregnant with his child, they signed a contract stating that she couldn't claim money on him, and he couldn't claim the child as his. Mei Terumi was hard worker that wanted a child and she wanted him to be the dad. That was the deal made by the CEO Mei and one of the top dogs of Senju Company, Uzumaki Naruto was Vice-president of the company.

Sakura was worried, really worried now. She made a stupid mistake. She had let a stupid crush of her childhood get the best of her. Sasuke wasn't even worth the trouble, he had changed over the years. She had found him with another woman. She vowed to be a better wife for Naruto, so she waited patiently at home in their bedroom for him to come. Hours passed and passed… She had never noticed that before. She felt like her life was out of control, Naruto was all she wanted from the start. Yet… She sobbed in her bed, why did she break that love story she had with the dreamy boy for a loser like Sasuke? Finally she heard the car pull over and she straightened herself for Naruto.

Naruto took his vest off and went to the fridge and poured himself some Whiskey. He enjoyed Whiskey a lot, it was his way to cope with a wife he didn't like, probably needed the whole bottle to tell her that she loved her, even if he didn't mean it. It was close to 1 AM. He decided to watch some news on the TV. Sakura was frowning since he didn't come straight to their bed. She waited a good half an hour before going downstairs to find her husband. And there he was, she didn't remember him being this fit or with short hair. Nor was he some kind of drinker, noticing the glass with some whiskey on it. He had fallen asleep on the couch while listening to news. Naruto was fit, she noticed.

'What the hell… have I been drunk during these years?' she thought noticing that Naruto was way hotter than Sasuke. She pulled a sheet and put it over Naruto. She went to the bathroom, she looked at her mirror and she didn't recognize the woman who had married Naruto. Now she just looked at a pale copy of herself who still tried to live in her past.

Naruto woke up early again, at 6 AM, before his wife who was probably not at home. He just bid his time until she delivered the news of his freedom… I mean, divorce paper of this loveless marriage. For now, he would make himself some eggs, bacons and toast with a cup of coffee. It was close to 7 and half when Sakura woke up. She went downstairs to prepare her husband breakfast but found him already eating. The man hadn't acknowledged her as he was busy reading something on his smartphone. He sneered at the phone for a moment before sipping his cup of coffee.

"Hey Honey" she said at Naruto.

"Hmmm? Oh hi" he said, he barely looked at her. Yes, she was really worried that she was losing him.

"You made this?" she asked, the eggs, bacon were well made, he couldn't even make himself something decent back then when they dated.

"Yeah…" he said looking at her weirdly. He finished eating, did the dishes and then went to shower. Sakura was wide eyed seeing it. There was no way this was Naruto! The Naruto she knows didn't know how to do dishes. She decided to wash his back but found the bathroom door locked. She frowned, why did he lock the door? It's his own house right? She needed to talk him. It took him half an hour prepare as he came out of the shower with only a towel. Sakura jaw dropped seeing the eight pack he had on his abs. Naruto barely had anything back then. So, how the hell… Naruto for his part just went to another bedroom. Sakura for his part frowned that he didn't enter in their bedroom.

Naruto finished preparing, today was another big day for the firm. His secretary Hinata was going to be very busy again under the table. Then there was a chance, miss Mikoto Uchiha of the Uchiha firm that would sell the company to Senju to avoid bankruptcy. Once he was finished preparing he went out of the bedroom.

Outside, his wife was waiting for him.

"Honey, can we talk?" she asked

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm very busy right now, maybe when I have some free time" he said sending her a fake smile as he moved past her. Picked up his vest and was outside. Sakura stood there, eyes tearing up, she recognized that fake smile and she didn't call her his cherry blossom like he used to.

'He knows… He know that I cheated on him…' she thought as she fell on her knee and sobbed. Holding herself. Someone entered the door, it was a foreign woman with a blond bob cut in a maid outfit. She dried her tears and went to see, expecting it was her husband forgetting something.

"Ah! Haruno-san!" said the maid. Sakura stomach plummeted, that was her maiden name and she was Ms. Uzumaki.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Mr. Uzumaki employee, I'm the maid that work here the day. This is the first time I've seen you" said the maid. She put her bag on the floor and started dusting off the furniture. Sakura didn't even know they had a maid… Much less someone who had such big boobs and wide hips. She felt very self-conscious.

"What's your name?" asked Sakura

"Ah! Excuse my rudeness! My name is Samui" said the maid as she continued to dust the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Uchiha company president office.

"You did what?!" hissed Mikoto, she wasn't pleased with her idiotic youngest son. Corrupted by his father and was one major player with girls. Her son had many bastard children around and he also had several lawsuits on him right now. Since he lost his ability to charm women.

"I said… I may have… seduced the wife of the guy you are going to meet" said Sasuke looking down. He really had fucked up. He had several people going after his head, ex-husbands, ex-fiances, ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends who were lesbians. But he had one he feared the most, it was Naruto. The man was nothing but an intern two years ago, but he was so fearsome now. Being vice-president of the biggest company in the country made him almost untouchable. While he had a hard time getting back in college with so many teachers who now hated his guts.

"Oh my god… Naruto is cunning… dangerously cunning! He destroyed so many people to get where he is now. He even was able to get Mei Terumi, the woman of steel to sign a contract with the Senju company! That man… Can destroy us!" yelled Mikoto as she slapped Sasuke hard on the face. Itachi was nearby and didn't move. Sasuke massed his cheek that was red now, his mother had slapped him hard. She never did this before, he then looked at his big brother who he thought would take his side but Itachi didn't move. "I can't believe it… I might have to whore myself out to get the money for our company"

Itachi said nothing, what his mother would have to do was necessary but Sasuke had a terrified look.

"No! You can't! Not with him!" said Sasuke

"You fucked his wife! Probably destroyed his marriage too, and you think he won't try to do the same with you? I'm not even sure I'll be the same once he is done with me! I've seen the girls that were sent to seduce him, they worshiped him like he is the next messiah or something! They refused to divulge anything on him. You should have seen Izumi when she came back from a seducing mission to enthrall Naruto. She fucking need a dildo in her cunt to remain functional the whole day! And it's the big purple twelve inches size!"

Sasuke was squirming in his place, he didn't want his mother being even in proximity of that man.

"I'll come clean to him… I'll…" this time it was Itachi who laughed followed by Mikoto

"Foolish little brother, you really think that by coming clean with Naruto, everything will be alright? That Naruto won't mind break our mom to save the company? That Naruto will let bygones be bygones?" said Itachi

"…Y-yes" stuttered Sasuke, Mikoto sighed in disappointment and Itachi just shook his head.

"You were a villain most of your days, Sasuke, now that the role are different. You will feel exactly what you made others feels. If mom end up pregnant or even fall in love with Uzumaki-dono. I'll be there to assist her to save the company as it is the pride of my grandfather Kagami. But make no mistake that whatever feeling I might had for you, were destroyed when you started falling to the curse of ours eyes. Now that's your power is gone. You fear the repercussion of your actions. You took too much after father for me to feel any empathy toward you" said Itachi in a neutral tone.

"Go home, Sasuke. And you better study! If I don't see any improvement by the end of the year, you will be out of the manor and banished from the clan" said Mikoto looking at him with disgust. Sasuke left the office quickly without looking back. "Honestly… why did I let him lives"

"You were more emotional back then, mother" said Itachi

"Yes, I was weak back then which is the reason how I was still in your father clutch until I awakened the power and nullified his" said Mikoto, she had killed Fugaku who had enthralled many girls just like Sasuke did. The Uchiha were really a cursed clan as the old text said and the only enemy that were immune to their eyes were the Senju and Uzumaki. And her stupid son had made an enemy of a powerful Uzumaki.

* * *

Office of the Vice-president of Senju Company.

Naruto remained still as he reviewed reports from the various administrators in the company. He jolted on his seat when Miss Inuzuka playfully squeezed his balls. Looking down, Hinata was going up and down on his dick. Kiba was sick with a terminal illness. Kiba used to work here as a colleague a year ago, but he developed a disease that rendered him bedridden. He was able to push his wife for a post as his secretary, he asked him since they were friends. He smirked. Kiba still thought that Hinata was faithful to him, he had been fucking Hinata behind Kiba's back the moment he had seen her, back during a company party when he was an intern. They had filmed their sexual interaction and posted them in Xtube for money. Their videos had more than fifteen million in views, that was a lot of money they received. They were still doing videos every now and then.

He used to be such a softy back then. Treated women right and was always nice to everyone. Sakura had broke down the camel's back when he found her riding the Uchiha bastard in their bedroom. He started to think things he never would have before. Like fucking Kurenaï Sarutobi, the milf of the group was his boss the first year. He seduced her so easily during a party with the employee. Took her in the toilet, she text her husband that she would be late and not wait for her. They continued in a hotel where they broke a desk, chair and rocked the bed for most of the night till the morning. Can't believe that woman divorced her husband to be with him. She lived in his other address, where he let his women live with him. He just went to his home where his _wife_ stayed to maintain appearance. Kurenaï was now directly under him and was on maternity leave. That woman was six months pregnant with his child. Hinata also started to show a baby bump. They had always used condom to not arose suspicion from Kiba but since he couldn't do much now, they got rid of the condom and he always came inside the lusty and needy woman.

"It almost time for you to go back to your desk, Hina" said Naruto as he put a hand on her left cheek, she leaned on it with a sigh.

"Do I have to?" she asked pouting

"Yes you have, I have an important meeting with miss Uchiha" said Naruto

"Leave some for me" she smiled as she squeeze his left nut.

"For you? Always, my little pet" smiled Naruto, she quickly got out of under the desk, adjusted her skirt and buttoned her white shirt. With a slap on her bum, Hinata let out a surprised squeal before grinning at her boss and walking away with a sway of her hips. Naruto growled, Hinata was a playful little minx.

Half an hour later, someone knocked at the door. It was Hinata who showed up.

"Miss Uchiha is here to see you, Vice-president" she said professionally but her eyes weren't professional they had a hunger in them. He nodded at her, the spy cameras he had installed on his room would be recording everything that happened in the office for the next hour. When Mikoto Uchiha came into the office, she wore her best outfit and she also had her best conquest pantie, she never wore something like this since before her marriage with F-bastard.

"Mister Uzumaki" she bowed. Naruto for his part frowned, she didn't even try to probe him, she immediately submitted to him… Defeated… He wondered why.

"Miss Uchiha. Please take a seat and let us discuss what you came here for" said Naruto

"Let's not beat around the bush mister Uzumaki. I'm here to offer myself to you to save my company from bankruptcy. I'm willing to do anything to save my company from disappearing" she said as she opened her vest to let him see what she was wearing under. A skimpy monokini with opening showing her stiff nipples and a hungry wet cunt. Naruto dick twitched in anticipation, there was a powerful woman who didn't even dare fight for herself and just offered herself to him like a piece of meat. Who was he deny such a tasty looking meal served in a silver platter.

_Two hours later._

Mikoto was screaming in pleasure as she was pinned on the window that offered a good view of her naked and sweaty body to everyone as her velvety fold were reshaped . Her tits bounced back everytime he thrusted inside of her. She loved every second of it.

"No wonder Izumi couldn't think straight after this!" said Mikoto aloud. Naruto knead her breast eliciting a throaty moan from the woman.

"I offered Izumi a way out, to let go of her foolish plan but she bite more than she could chew. How is she by the way?" asked Naruto as he felt the woman cunt tightened and she started to jolt every now and then. She waited for her mind to recover from the XXth climax before responding.

"She is at the compound working on her assignment with a big dildo in her cunt" she said, 'I'll probably need one too' she thought aloud.

"Well, why don't you live with me at my manor. I take good care of the girls that offer themselves to me. Girls who abandoned everything to be with me. All you have to do is..." he nibbled on her earlobe making her howl. "To submit completely to me… You will be my sex slave… This is the price to keep your company afloat"

She didn't even need to be convince, she already fallen to the man and his massive dick. There was no parlor trick, no mind-altering mind trick that made him look irresistible, he was simply irresistible. "YES! YES! I'LL BE YOUR WHORE! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH! YOUR COCK SLEEVE! YOUR BED WARMER! ANYTHING YOU WISH ME TO BE!"

Naruto smirked as she is now over all-over him. This is how it happened with Hinata the first night. She had been a dutiful and a faithful wife but hardly had any sex life, he had gave her a taste of what a passionate sex and dominating sex was, she was addicted. No alcohol, no drugs and no seduction was involved just pure rutting behind the back of Kiba who had fallen asleep as he took Hinata in the Inuzuka's house living room. Back to the present, Naruto finally let himself come inside the fallen woman, her womb was wide open, and it was a dangerous day.

"glaaa…." She let out a pitiful squeal as she fell on the ground, her eyes crossed, her cunt was literally breathing in and out as it let a thick white goo leak slowly from her cunt. Naruto hummed as he sat down back to chair. She observed her new pet, she was beautiful, she had spied on the many targets of Tsunade's list and Mikoto was amongst the top five. The proud woman had fallen hard, she was a twitchy mess with her tongue hanging out of her mouth now.

The phone rang up.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he answered immediately

"Good job Uzumaki, I knew you could do it. Expect a raise soon" said Tsunade as she hang up. Mikoto still hadn't moved from her position for five minutes as her nether lips were puffy red. Hinata came into the room, she was panting as she had recorded everything.

"I can't take it anymore!" said Hinata she jumped on his bone… Literally. He was still hard after two hours of rutting with the Uchiha matriarch. Now the Inuzuka wife was riding his dick in abandon. He just stayed still smirking at he watched Hinata lose herself to his dick again. Just like the second time they did it. Kiba had fallen asleep and he was about to go home when she pinned him on the ground, pulled his dick out and impaled herself on him.

"My sweet Hinata, you know I'll always take good care of you" said Naruto

"I know! This is why I'm not scared if Kiba pass on. I know that you will be there for me! We will let him know just how much I love you as we fuck each other on his funeral" said Hinata, her eyes started to cross again as she came and squirted all over him.

"that's just mean, even for Kiba… I like that" he said as he decided to reward the woman by joining in the action. She was bend over the table and was yelling as she was being manhandled by her boss.

Mikoto finally came back to her sense an hour later as she had her ass raised in the air. She blinked as she slowly rose herself from her position, she tried to stand up but her legs refused to obey her. Looking behind her back, she saw Naruto's secretary on the floor, spread like a starfish with a 'fucked stupid' look etched on her face. She was covered in sweat, her mouth, cunt and anus were leaking a white goo. Naruto was reading reports, still naked.

If she still had her legs, she would jump on him from behind to get back into action, but she did her best to crawl over him. As she approached, he turned to see what was that noise and saw Mikoto looking at him with adoration in her eyes.

'Just like Izumi' he thought with a grin.

That night, Naruto didn't came back to his home. He went to his manor.

On his laps was his pregnant employee worshiping his dick. Kurenaï was salivating so much as she hungrily sucked Naruto's monsters. Not that far behind her, Karin and Yakumo were scissoring themselves as they watched him. Shizune was next to him, she was feeding him with chocolate strawberries, Hinata was on the other side with cup of whiskey for him to drink. Yugao was on the couch, as she was relaxing, she was eight months pregnant. Pregnancy had calmed down the woman a lot, she was an insatiable whore back when they started fornicating in the storage room when she was on of his bosses back then. She had been in the same position as Hinata was right now. A dying husband who was taken by illness. At the funeral he stayed behind to offer her support, well, she lifted her black kimono and offered herself in front of her dead husband altar.

* * *

Sasuke right now at the Manor.

He was mortified by what he had just seen. He received an anonymous email earlier today and there just a link to a video from a website he had never heard of. What he saw made his stomach fall down, he even vomited his dinner seeing his mother falling to the man he had tried to torment. There was no mistake, none of the woman he had fucked had made any of the face, his mother had during the video. And his junk… He was horrified when his thirteen inches monster came out from his mother cunt, still hard, a angry looking vein on the side and covered in pussy juice. He wasn't even half of that size and hardly as thick as he was. The camera focused on his mother face, her eyes crossed, looking dazed, drooling on the floor. Then he saw the comment from the Video, everyone was talking about his mother in a very derogatory way.

He couldn't take it anymore. There was a message at near the end of the video.

"Next time you try to play the game, know that I am better than you" smirked Naruto to the camera. As it went down. There was the last scene of twenty seconds where Mikoto was sucking at him, looking directly to the camera with an adoring look on her face.

"Anata…" said Mikoto softly at the camera before it died.

Sasuke was shaking in anger and feeling so powerless. He was trying to stop the tears from leaking as he was feeling what he made others feels.

'I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…' thought the Uchiha over and over and over. His door was slightly open, Itachi observed his little brother before closing the door. He made a call to his boss.

"It's done boss" said Itachi

"Excellent" said Naruto on the other line.

"Take care of my mother" said Itachi

"Don't worry I will, nothing will happen to Mikoto, she is my stepmother" he said. Memories now rushed in his mind. Memories that were erased by Fugaku. Naruto always been there, he had always felt like there was something missing in their memories.

Epilogue

Ten years later

The Uzumaki Manor had many tenants now, Naruto had married secretly the women he had broken. Showering them with love had healed their minds. Izumi didn't need a dildo in her cunt to function properly. She was one of Naruto's secretary now and the real thing was better than the plastic. Sakura hated always being alone at the house and decided to divorce Naruto. Things didn't go as she planned, he had enough proof to destroy her reputation for good. She signed the papers and went back to live with her parents. Until they kicked her out and he hired her as a maid next to Samui who now tended to the Uzumaki Manor.

Naruto confessed to each of his wives that he been broken when he first learned about his first wife cheating on him. Mikoto asked for forgiveness but he said that she wasn't responsible for the action of her son, his son in law.. Now that he thought about it. He had let darkness fill the void left by the betrayal of Sakura. He asked forgiveness on each of his girls then went to the tombs of the dead husbands and prayed for their soul. The women were able to piece back his broken heart which made him have an epiphany one year later after each of his women had a child. They all accepted him. The surprise was coming from Tsunade that confessed that she was aware of what he was dealing with. The Senju clan called it the Uzumaki darkness frenzy. Whenever a strong Uzumaki had his or her heart broken by someone he though was the love of their life. They would go in a kind of rampage. Him seducing and claiming each of his female co-workers and bosses was one of these. The Senju had something similar, it was called the Senju darkness heart. Her ancestor, Hashirama Senju singlehandedly destroyed several villages that were responsible of the death of his wife back during the Sengoku Jidai. Tsunade wanted to join the family and not let the Senju line die. She is the proud mother of a beautiful girl named Mito Senju. After the wife of her ancestor.

All of his wives thanked the pinkette for turning Naruto into the man he is now. Everyday she would look at the happy face of the women in Naruto's life. And all of that could have been hers if only… He would play with each of his children with a big smile and didn't let anyone get brushed off….

* * *

Omake

A new chapter?

Uchiha Madara frowned seeing what he just seen inside the crystal of lost vision. He had cast successfully a Mugen Tsukuyomi yesterday after he defeated both Naruto and Sasuke in a giant cataclysmic battle. He never expected Black Zetsu to try to kill him. As the black entity vanished, a crystal ball fell from the black miasma of zetsu and the moment he touched the ball. He was absorbed in a kind of world where he saw what was happening inside the god tree. He had thought there would be no war in that world… He was wrong, Mugen Tsukyomi didn't offer a world without war like the tablets promised. It merely pulled everyone in a dream world where they lived different live.

Shaking his head as he came to reason. Using the Rinnegan powers to undo the jutsu. He freed everyone. The first thing that happened when Naruto was freed of his cocoon was multiple women glopping him. Hinata, Yugao, Yakumo, Kurenaï, Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto, Izumi and Samui had jumped him. Sakura hadn't moved from her position glancing at the girls in envy.

Sasuke didn't look at him at all. His fists were clenched.

"I really wondered why I felt like a good chunk of my memory was like sealed off" said Naruto aloud now that he was freed from the god tree dream world.

"I can't believe I was in a coma all this time and this damn tree healed me" said Mikoto and Izumi. They were in the hospital ward of Konoha for a long time. Both women were weak but strong enough to walk. Chakra does marvel to a body.

Not everyone had survived the god tree that absorbed chakra slowly from their bodies. Kiba was just a husk when his cocoon opened as did several others. Like Raikage who looked like a deflated dried up mummy. Onoki had turned to dust leaving only his clothes behind.

Naruto dusted himself off as the girls were all happy that he was alive and well. That was until an auburn-haired woman approached the group ignored the girls whose jaw fell when the woman pulled their man in a passionate kiss that would have made Anko blush by how lewd the woman was able to make it. When she pulled herself from him, there was a trail of saliva connecting them. She smiled at him.

"I still want that baby" said Mei Terumi, the Kiri Ninja jaws dropped when they heard the Mizukage speak to the Blond Ninja from Konoha. His trademark wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Well, we certainly can… negotiate again" he winked at her, she shivered hearing his tone. She had loved every moment of that negotiation. She had been a mother in the dream world, she wanted to be a mother again.

EDIT - This is a one shot - I will probably write a proper story with a proper plan at a later date - Instead of a fast forward one shot.


End file.
